


i see you (will you see me too?)

by GodOfGlitter



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Dresses, Escapes, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shenanigans, Teasing, kind of, why have i been writing so much smut lately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfGlitter/pseuds/GodOfGlitter
Summary: That’s it, thinks Percy, making up his mind and turning towards the dressing room. I’m going in to check on him, no matter what-Holy shit.Before he can yank the curtains aside, they open on their own, revealing a panting and red Monty, clad quite fetchingly in a proper evening gown with a neckline that plunges straight to hell- and is that an honest to God slit?*Monty wears a high slit dress because he loses a bet to someone. Percy goes mad. Also, smut.





	i see you (will you see me too?)

“You know, Monty, when the invite came, it said 7 PM _today_ , not 11 o clock fifty years later.” Says Percy, taking a much unrequired look in the mirror and redoing his cuff links just to pass the time. It’s still only ten-to-seven, but Monty doesn’t need to know that. Besides, it’s not like he actually _cares_ about the stupid ball- he just wants this torture of waiting outside with his curiosity to end. From the dressing room next door, he hears a flustered giggle, which is immediately followed by quite an ominous thud.

“Are you okay?” Percy asks, feeling both worried and frustrated. He doesn’t understand why he can’t help Monty with this infernal dress- he clearly needs it, judging from the bangs and curses that have been emanating from the room since Monty first went in it with a coy “stay here, and no peeking. I’ll know.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine!” he says, sounding very decidedly _not_ fine _. That’s it,_ thinks Percy, making up his mind and turning towards the dressing room. _I’m going in to check on him, no matter what-_

_Holy shit._

Before he can yank the curtains aside, they open on their own, revealing a panting and red Monty, clad quite fetchingly in a proper evening gown with a neckline that plunges straight to hell, and _is that an honest to God slit?_

“You need to take this off.” Says Percy, barely in possession of his faculties. As if in a trance, he moves towards a now grinning Monty, letting his hands have their way and roam searchingly all along the dress until they reach the tantalising flash of thigh the slit has so graciously shown him.

“Monty,” he moans, breathing harshly against the choker on his neck as the feel of his creamy skin sends shards of arousal coursing through his blood. As if drawn my some higher force, Percy lifts his head and uses his free hand to pull Monty harshly against him, bringing their lips together in a burning kiss that leaves him winded and _achingly_ hard.

A firm hand on his chest makes him pull away before he can gravitate towards Monty’s lips again, and even through the haze of his own lust he can see how much this is affecting Monty, too- he’s breathing hard and flushed right to his chest, and his pupils are blown so wide the bright flash of his irises are barely visible. He blinks rapidly and takes a step back, making Percy’s hand drag against his alluring thigh once more before falling limply to his side.

“I lost a bet, and let it not be said that Henry Montague does not keep his word. So, darling, as much as I want you to ravish me to heaven- we should leave.” He says, turning to the mirror and making some last minute adjustments to cover up the evidence of the activities they’d just taken part in.

“Come on! To the ball, dressed as a lady!” says Monty, grinning wickedly now that he knows just how difficult this night is going to be for Percy. With a last chaste peck, he walks out of the room, the crisp clack of his heels settling in Percy’s ears like the loud bells of doom.

It’s all he can do to follow.

*

When he thought that the night would be unbearable, he expected a constant hum of arousal and an electricity in his veins that he would quite easily ignore till they made it to their rooms.

He did _not_ expect _this_.

Monty seems to have taken to his role as a proper lady like fish to water, and he’s wasted no time taking a complete circle of the room and mingling with all the guests. It also helps that he looks resplendent and like a novelty, so the attendees gravitate towards him like he’s some sort of angel. Of course, they all think that he _is_ actually a lady, and the dress and heels and the wig add on to the effect- but Percy knows the truth, and it’s driving him _wild._ Every so often, Monty will look at where he’s sitting- in a secluded corner of the bar, nursing a drink like it’ll somehow help- and _wink,_ and all the excitement Percy has just barely supressed will come springing back to wind him.

It also doesn’t help that his excitement is mixed with not an insignificant amount of jealousy. Percy can see men trailing after Monty, who seems to be enjoying the attention way too much. He’s teasing them, one flash of skin at a time, and they’re all trapped in his web with no intention of ever leaving. Of course, Percy _knows_ that the only person whose attention Monty wants is his, but that doesn’t make him want to punch the other men out there any less.

After an hour of borderline painful teasing, Monty makes his way to the bar, looking for all the world like a very composed and virtuous lady. Only Percy can see the truth in the slight hitch in Monty’s breath, and the way his eyes are practically _burning_ with want.

“I’ll take a lemon water, please.” He says to the ogling bartender, and Percy feels a flash of pride- he’s come so far from the raving alcoholic Monty of a year ago- which warms him from the inside.

The gentle warmth soon turns into a smouldering fire, though, as Monty shifts his leg all too casually and presses bare skin to Percy’s side. He’s glad he chose this dark corner, now, because it means that no one can see him when he sets his drink aside and runs his hand up Monty’s thigh, wishing desperately that he could rip the dress off and touch more, _feel_ more.

“There’s an empty corridor at the other end of the hall.” Says Monty, face expressionless as he sips on the lemon water the bartender has discreetly placed on the table before him.

Percy feels a flash of alarm and discomfort- he doesn’t want anyone to discover them, even though they’ll technically only look like a normal young couple necking in the dark- but his arousal pushes it deep into his brain and before he knows it, he’s whispering ‘See you there in five’ to Monty and making his way through a crowd of insignificant people.

He sees the corridor immediately, and he only has to wait for about a minute before Monty comes in too, walking past him to reach a dark corner that’ll shield them from the eyes of the dancers.

And suddenly, he can’t wait anymore- in a second, he has Monty pushed against the wall with his bare thigh wrapped around his hips, rutting desperately against the layers of his dress until he can almost feel Monty’s hardness against his own. “Perce- _ah,”_ he moans against his lips, tilting his head back and exposing his neck. Immediately, Percy moves to bite it harshly, revelling in the choked out moan Monty releases and letting it soothe the green monster that’s been building inside him all night.

Percy can feel himself leaking, but in his urge to reach completion he can’t care less about how he’ll walk about of the corridor. Stifling his own moans, he moves faster against Monty, moving his lips down at the same time to mouth at his nipples from over his bodice.

This makes Monty go _wild,_ and he bites harshly at Percy’s shoulder to muffle his moan as he releases. It only takes a few more thrusts before Percy comes, too, breathing Monty’s name like a prayer into his lips and trying not to pass out from the pleasure that burns like starburst behind his closed eyes.

“We should really get going from here before someone catches us,” says Monty, not moving at all. Percy laughs breathlessly, pressing his post orgasmic smile to Monty’s, unwilling to break the charm of the moment they’ve created together. Slowly, their chaste kiss turns to a more gently heated one, and Percy drags his hand down Monty’s thigh once more to pull it back up, before-

“-Miss Henrietta?” comes a shocked voice from behind them.

Immediately, they spring apart, but Monty’s leg is wrapped around Percy and his breeches are stained, so it takes them a long, awkward eternity before they can adjust themselves properly. The man that’s come to find them is clearly one of the overly manly types, as is made evident by his statement- “I saw you disappear into this corridor, and you seemed to be taking a while, so I thought it my duty to make sure you were okay.”

Monty opens his mouth to speak, and at the same time both Percy and the man catch sight of the big bruise he’s left on Monty’s neck, standing out proudly against the flush that colours his normally pale skin. Despite the situation, Percy can’t help but feel a pang of smugness, which shows through in his smile.

“Oh My God, there’s a wild pigeon!” exclaims Monty, and the man immediately turns to look where he’s pointing.  Quickly, Monty grabs Percy’s hand and drags him in the opposite direction, running wildly as if his life depends on it. “How are you running so fast in heels?” asks Percy, nearly hysterical with laughter- because yes, this is awkward and embarrassing, but also so, so funny.

“I don’t know! And the dress isn’t making it easier either, so-“

“Hey, you! Stop right there!” says the man, sounding furious and wounded- which only makes them both laugh louder.

“Look- there’s a window there!” exclaims Monty, grinning rakishly and looking at Percy with wild, expectant eyes. At his nod, he wrenches it open, perching at the sill almost delicately. “See you on the other side!” he practically shouts, before letting out a cackle and jumping with all his might.

Percy looks back one last time to see the man, who’s still commanding them to stop. He feels buoyant, young, _alive._ With a loud whoop, he climbs the windowsill, shouting “I love you!” into the night in the second before the man catches up with him.

The billowing wind carries Monty’s reply up to him- and with a last wild laugh, he _jumps_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so maybe (read: definitely) this has been inspired by 'Don't threaten me with a good time' by Panic at the Disco. If you liked it, please leave a kudos and hit me up with some appreciation! 
> 
> Also I hope no one is offended by this. idky anyone would be, but if you are I didn't mean it haha.
> 
> love,  
> N


End file.
